Mmmm! Wild Cherry Slushie my favourite!
by PurtFiend
Summary: Puck somehow gets himself slushied and it's up to our intrepid Kurt to help him out. Rated M for mmmmm very racey slash!
1. Chapter 1

**While I was thinking about and writing up this story, I noticed at least two other authors had a Cherry flavoured slushie as an important componant of their story. Hey, I figure great minds think alike. Kurt is just the sort of person to like Cherry flavoured slushies. Anyways I don't own Glee, the characters Kurt or Puck and I don't own any sort of flavoured slushie. Enjoy the story! Reviews please!**

**MMmmm! Wild Cherry Slushie - My Favourite!**

"Hey Kurt, Do you think you can help me out?"

Kurt quickly closed his locker door revealing Puck leaning against the row of lockers. "Help? What kind of help do you need?"

"Well this is kind of embarrassing…I've had a little accident with a slushie." Puck replied looking down his front. Kurt followed the gesture with his eyes and quickly saw what Puck was talking about.

"Wow somebody got you good!" he remarked as he surveyed the damage. The front of Puck's t-shirt and jeans were bright red from the slushie. "Did somebody actually pour it down your jeans?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Quinn did. Hormones I suppose."

Kurt giggled, "I bet you deserved it."

Puck just smirked with an irresistible half smile; then looked down at his shoes, almost bashful. "Um I have sort of noticed Kurt, that you are the unofficial 'Martha Stewart' for cleaning this shit off." He raised his head and smiled at Kurt. "I was wondering if you would lend me some of your stuff."

"Sure, I have baking soda, Tide Pens, soda water…" Kurt replied reopening his locker and looking at his supplies.

"Uh Kurt," Puck interjected. "I'm really not much use at this homemaking shit. Do you think you could come with me and help me clean up? You have a free period now right?"

"Ah yeah. I usually use it to do my homework." Kurt looked at Puck deciding if he really wanted to help the former bully.

"Please Kurt; I would really consider it a favour. Perhaps I can do something for you in return. I don't know maybe tell the other jocks to lay off with the name-calling or something."

Kurt mulled it over some more and then decided. "Sure, here take these bottles and I will grab the rest of the stuff. We'll go to the boy's washroom I suppose, though it usually stinks this time in the afternoon." Kurt curled up his nose in disgust.

In the boy's room Kurt was all business, with a brisk take charge attitude. He quickly went to one of the sinks in the row along the wall and started filling it up with water and lining up all his cleaning products. He was startled and looked over to Puck as he heard the bigger boy turning the bolt to lock them in the bathroom. Puck just shrugged and said "Look I don't want guys to get the wrong idea if they come in and see me taking my clothes off."

"Very well, hand me your t-shirt and we'll get started with that." He looked back at Puck expectantly. Kurt's eyes widened and a little involuntary gasp left his lips as he watched the larger boy take off his t-shirt. His movements were slow and deliberate and very sensual. The thin fabric seemed to caress and accentuate all of Puck's trunk muscles as he slowly pulled the t-shirt up over his head. Kurt was mesmerized as he watched the boy's abs ripple and shift with his movements.

"Here you go." Puck said as he handed Kurt the shirt. Kurt glanced up into Puck's smirking face and could feel the heat of embarrassment as his face turned beet red. Kurt wasn't stupid. He knew that narcissistic bastard was teasing him on purpose. He studiously started to work on the t-shirt intently NOT looking at Puck and his fabulous abs and pecs and whatever.

"So I suppose I should give you my jeans now huh?" Puck said incredibly casually, like it was something he said to Kurt everyday.

"Sure," Kurt grunted only it came out like a nervous squeak. He pointedly continued to work at the t-shirt while he heard unzipping and rustling sounds as Puck pulled off his jeans. Kurt, still not looking held out his hand to receive the jeans. Nothing happened. He stole a glance at Puck. The larger boy stood there smirking again, holding the jeans, placing them in Kurt's waiting hands only after Kurt graced him with a look. Kurt couldn't help but glance at the bright red stain that covered the front of Puck tighty whities. Kurt turned back to the sink and started to vigorously scrub at the front of Puck's jeans_. "Don't take off the underwear! For God's sake I won't be able to stand it. Please don't take off the underwear! Even Puck wouldn't be that bold."_

"And last but not least…" Puck drawled. Kurt tensed daring not to look around. Suddenly a pair of underwear appeared almost under his nose. He could feel that the very naked Puckerman was VERY close to him.

"Um Thanks." Kurt quickly moved to another sink away from Puck and started to add cleaning solution to the underwear. Puck just chuckled, leaned against the wall and watched Kurt.

After awhile Puck spoke "Shit! Did Quinn ever do a number on me. It feels weird having this slushie stuff all over my junk and all down my thighs. I am completely covered in sticky sweet syrup." He glanced over to Kurt to see what effect his words were having. Kurt had completely forgotten his resolve and was raking his eyes appreciatively over Puck's naked body. He mumbled something, realized what he was doing and quickly went back to work viciously cleaning the underwear.

"What was that Kurt? What did you say?"

"Nothing! Just thinking out loud. I didn't mean to say it."

"Come on you're making me very curious, what did you say?" coaxed Puck.

Kurt gave up all pretence of washing the clothes and moved towards Puck. He eyes studied Puck's face searching for something. He decided to take a chance.

"I was wondering what flavour?" He swallowed "What flavoured slushie was it?"

"Wild Cherry." Answered Puck smiling, "Hey didn't I overhear you say the other day, that it was your favourite flavour. I remember you remarking that it stained like a bitch but you loved the taste." Kurt could only nod his affirmative.

"Gosh! What am I going to do? Here I am all covered with Wild Cherry slushie and I have nothing at all to clean it up with. Do you have any suggestions Martha?"

"Yes. I do have a suggestion…" Kurt finally let his eyes drop to look down to Puck's groin area. His eyes widened just slightly, as he took in Puck's rapidly growing erection. That was all he needed for encouragement, Kurt quickly dropped to his knees and placed his mouth on Puck's body.

Kurt followed his personal philosophy that one should always enjoy the journey more than the destination and had begun this particular journey by sucking on the inside of Puck knee, lapping up the sweet syrup. Puck sucked in his breath as he felt Kurt's warm mouth on his leg. He figured Kurt would go right for his crotch. This was – interesting – no down right tantalizing. Puck's excitement increased as Kurt slowly traveled up the inside of his thighs, alternating from one leg to the other. The sensation and anticipation was overwhelming. Puck desperately tried to hang on as he was sure he would finish before Kurt would even get to his rock hard cock.

Kurt seemed to sense the problem and quickly pinched the tip of his dick lightly. The discomfort was enough to soften him slightly and remove the threat of ejaculating too soon. Not that Kurt gave him much time to think about relaxing. By now his head and face were up around Puck's balls, busily licking and sucking cherry syrup out of every single nook and cranny. God it was amazing! And Kurt hadn't even started on his shaft. Puck let out a moan as Kurt finally started licking the length of his throbbing cock. Kurt gripped the base with one hand as he finally opened his mouth to take him in. Puck could feel his tongue swirling around the sensitive tip.

Puck tensed and almost came again but Kurt caught him in time, this time nipping his penis slightly with his teeth to take the edge off. Kurt started to move back and forth with his mouth and hand so Puck's shaft felt completely enveloped. The other hand was gently rubbing and fondling the jock's balls. Puck watched the smaller boy intently, not daring to blink in case he missed anything. He had thought earlier that he would have to close his eyes and pretend Kurt was a girl. Nothing prepared him for how hot the image of Kurt's red lips taking in his cock would be. Puck could feel the tension mounting, he started to imagine Kurt swallowing his seed and…

Kurt meanwhile was really enjoying himself. He just knew he would be a natural at fallatio and going by the appreciative groans and moans coming from Puck he was correct. Even so, he was a studious type and had read practically every book printed on the subject. He was particularly happy how he could use a technique he read about to stop Puck from climaxing too soon. He carefully monitored Puck's reactions and whenever he felt Puck peaking (just like now) he simply applied a little pressure and stopped him. He felt a wonderful sense of control…

"Oh God! Kurt for fuck's sake! Let me cum!!" groaned Puck as he grabbed Kurt's head and bucked his hips towards him. Kurt sort of snickered and decided to put him out of his misery. He was going to make Puck come like he never had before. He had another technique up his sleeve that he wanted to try out. Kurt removed his hand from the base of Puck's cock and started to deep throat him being careful not to gag. He then placed his now free hand (the other hand was still caressing testicles) on Puck's ass and squeezed it. After a few squeezes he moved his fingers into Puck's crack and started to gently trace a circle around his anus.

Puck tensed up momentarily but it felt so good he relaxed and enjoyed the new sensation. He looked down at Kurt, amazed at how beautiful he looked sucking on his rock hard dick. He thrusted hard into Kurt when he felt the smaller boy's finger enter his anus. It felt absolutely glorious. He didn't know whether to push against the finger or thrust against Kurt's mouth. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge…

Kurt found Puck prostrate and stroked it with his finger. Puck screamed as he finally released his load into Kurt's mouth. Puck continued to buck and thrust until he was completely spent. He fell back against the wall, his quivering legs not able to hold him up. Puck covered his head with his arms and tried to control the emotions and feelings that assailed him. He desperately tried to control himself and fight the urge to weep like a newly de-flowered school girl.

"Noah! Are you okay?" asked Kurt, quite concerned with the jock's reaction. He stood in front of Puck and tentatively touched the other boy's arm. Puck grabbed onto Kurt like a life line and hugged him tightly, burying his head in Kurt's neck. He stayed like that until he felt some control returning to his body. Gradually he eased up on hugging Kurt so he could find the other boy's lips and press them against his. The kiss was soft but sensual. Kurt was surprised at first but then responded enthusiastically and so the kiss deepened in passion and intensity. Puck could taste himself mixed with the wild cherry syrup as he explored Kurt's mouth with his tongue.

Puck felt Kurt's erection against his thigh and realized that Kurt must be really aching for his own release. He quickly and deftly undid Kurt's fly and found Kurt's hard cock. Puck had never had another boy's cock in his hand before but found he actually liked the strangeness/familiarity of it. He didn't waste time with anything fancy; he just palmed it with a regular rhythm and watched Kurt's exquisite face and rapturous expression as he finally came into Puck's hand. They clung to each other and kissed and nuzzled in the after glow until Kurt finally broke the contact.

Kurt walked over to the sinks and sighed. "I shouldn't have left this stuff soaking. It will never dry. Noah do you have anything else you can wear for this afternoon? Perhaps I can get it from your lock…?" He never finished the sentence. Looking over at Puck he saw the jock pull out freshly laundered underwear, jeans and a t-shirt from his knapsack and start to dress. It didn't take the counter-tenor any time to realize what was going on.

"You conniving, manipulating son of a bitch!" Kurt raged. "You had this all planned! Quinn didn't slushie you did she!"

At least Puck had the good grace to look ashamed. "You're right I slushied myself. Let me explain."

"What's there to explain! You don't give a damn about anybody's feelings except your own. You do whatever it takes to get what you want. You are a user. I bet it didn't even occur to you to just come up and ask me like any sincere person."

Puck just shrugged and smirked, "My style is seducing not asking; it's much hotter that way."

"Brainless Neanderthal!" Kurt uttered jutting his chin out and looking as contemptuous as he could.

"There! It's that look!" Puck shouted the trademark smirk gone. "That's why I didn't ask. How can I level with you about anything when you look at me like I'm lower than pond scum or like I'm something you found on the bottom of your shoe." He actually looked vulnerable, Kurt almost felt sorry for him.

"So instead you lied, schemed and tricked me into giving you a blow job. Great! That really makes me respect you more, "Kurt replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah!? Well you've made me gay!" hollered Puck angrily.

"Hah!" laughed Kurt incredulously "You can't be serious! I've made you gay?"

"Well maybe not. I don't know what else explains the way I feel about you." Puck muttered looking down at his feet. Kurt had no idea what to say about that so he just waited to see if Puck would say more. The silence was getting awkward but Puck finally started to speak.

"This whole thing was supposed to be just an itch I was going to get scratched. I was horny, Quinn's not letting me near her, and none of the other girls want to touch me with a ten foot pole. I thought you would be just the thing to tide me over. I told myself I wasn't gay. I was going to close my eyes and think of girls when you went down on me. There was no thought of hugging you or kissing you or helping you climax. I was just thinking about what I wanted and I just wanted to get off. I didn't care about hurting your feelings or pissing you off because it was supposed to be just a one time thing." Puck paused and took a deep breath and looked pleadingly at Kurt. "I didn't expect it to be the most amazing sexual experience that has ever happened to me. I have never felt the kind of feelings and the connection that I felt with you just now, with anyone else. Kurt, I don't want this to end. This chemistry between us is special! Don't just deny it because I've been such a dick head. Please!"

"There's no 'this'. There's no relationship to end or start. It was a blow job. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Kurt went to leave.

"Oh come on Kurt. You know it was more than that! Now who's lying and making it a cheap trick!" Noah argued.

"I don't know Noah. This is too much to get my head wrapped around. A few months ago you were dumping me in dumpsters. This feels like a just a different style of bullying."

"Please! Let's start over. I want to date you. I won't touch you unless you want me to. We can go out for dinners, movies – I don't know - picnics? Anything you want. I'd really like to know you. I want to make love to you, properly." Puck looked desperate, desolate.

"Let me think on it. Okay? I'm not saying no. I just need some time."

Puck nodded stiffly. What could he do? He felt like he'd just been kicked in the gut. He waited until the slight frame of Kurt left the bathroom before collapsing on the floor. Goddamn! Did he ever fuck up big this time. Kurt will never want him.


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Puck roamed the almost deserted halls Friday afternoon. It had been a whole school week and he still had no answer from Kurt one way or another.

_No new is good news right? Fuck!! Who are you kidding! The longer you don't hear from Kurt the more obvious it is. He doesn't want you. _The thought made him almost want to sob out loud. If this was love, it sucked! It just made him feel so vulnerable and sad. It was going to be a long, lonely, lousy weekend.

Puck walked with his head down and shoulders slumped, deep in thought. He practically walked into Kurt before seeing the slight boy step in front of him.

"Hey Noah."

"Kurt"

"I've given it some thought and I have made my decision."

Kurt stated the sentence so formally; Puck decided it must be a negative response. He closed his eyes and grimaced awaiting his worst fears.

"What the fuck??!!" Puck hollered as the cold wetness of the slushy made contact with his body. He looked down at his waist. Kurt had dumped the entire contents of a slushy down the inside of his jeans. He looked at Kurt incredulously.

Kurt just smiled cheekily. "Mmmm Wild Cherry slushy – my favourite!"

Puck just whooped and scooped the laughing Kurt up in his arms and kissed him. "Where's the nearest Boys' room?" he asked, his face beaming with glee.


End file.
